


Christmas Colours

by izukillme



Series: HyuuIzu Christmas Drabbles [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blood, Christmas, Dark, Insanity, Izuki is a mafia prince and Hyuuga is his aide? bodyguard? whatever, M/M, Mafia AU, Yakuza AU, dark!Hyuuga, dark!Izuki, there's a lot of blood mentioned, this gets super super dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: Izuki looks stunning in Christmas colours.
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei/Izuki Shun
Series: HyuuIzu Christmas Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580473
Kudos: 6





	Christmas Colours

**Author's Note:**

> TW: This gets pretty dark. There's no graphic violence per se, but there is a LOT of description of blood and some insanity at the end. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY ANY OF THE ABOVE!

Izuki Shun is a handsome man; no one can deny that. He’s classically beautiful, possessing pale skin and dark eyes and straight, soft black hair. He’s got a lovely lilting voice and a smile that can light up the blackest of nights. They see him in the innocent colours, soft greens and blues and browns, and decide for themselves who he is. To them, he is charming, refined and collected, a socialite who’s too soft to inherit his father’s crime empire.

Or so they think.

 _They’ve_ never seen Izuki in red. _They’ve_ never seen him painted in carmine, crimson dripping from his fingers, deciding who lives and who dies like he’s a god of some sort. _They’ve_ never seen him caught in the throes of passion, never seen him wrap cerise-painted fingers around grey steel and press with a smile on his face.

But Hyuuga has, and that changes everything.

Izuki looks amazing in red, Hyuuga thinks. It brings out the dark and dangerous part of him, revealing something mysterious whose siren call is almost impossible to ignore. Like now; he stands over a figure hunched over at his feet, crying and begging for the mercy that is not present in cold grey eyes.

Hyuuga steps forward, holding a green ribbon in his hands. Izuki turns, hands dripping that beautiful red, a smile picking up the edges of his lips as he looks at him. Hyuuga takes both those hands in his own, lifting them and pressing them gently to Izuki’s cheeks, leaving red marks there.

“You look stunning in Christmas colours,” he whispers softly, tying the ribbon around Izuki’s head. And it’s true. Somehow, Izuki manages to look beautiful with bloody handprints on his face and a green ribbon wrapped around his forehead.

Izuki smiles. It’s an insane smile, the smile of a madman.

“Merry Christmas, Hyuuga,” he says, tilting his head backwards to allow a droplet of blood to slide past his lips and into his mouth. He tosses the necklace of the now-dead man straight at Hyuuga's head, the chain slipping perfectly around Hyuuga's neck.

Hyuuga touches the ornament that's spattered in blood and thinks that he has never loved Izuki more.


End file.
